1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a switch device for operating an orientation direction of each of right and left mirrors for an automobile or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-302578 discloses a conventional switch device as an example.
This switch device is a mirror control switch which changes and operates an orientation direction of each of right and left mirrors for an automobile. In this mirror control switch, an operational knob is operated to rotate around the axis from a neutral position to any direction to set a switch operational position in either one of the right and left directions, thus selecting either one of the right and left mirrors. The operational knob is operated to be inclined toward a plane direction along a rotational radius at the switch operational position, so that the orientation direction of the selected right or left mirror can be changed.
However, in the conventional mirror control switch, the operational knob can perform an operation of an inclination motion even at the neutral position thereof, and therefore, it has the problem that it is difficult to distinguish the neutral position over the switch operational position.
In consequence, since the orientation direction of the mirror is not changed regardless of the operation for the inclination motion by the operational knob performed at the neutral position, a user possibly has a strange feeling at the time of the operating.
Further, the operation of the inclination motion by the operational knob at the neutral position is wastefully performed, possibly damaging durability of the switch device including the switch knob.
That is, the conventional switch device has the problem that the operational knob can perform an operation of an inclination motion even at the time the operational knob is at a neutral position.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a switch device which overcomes the above mentioned problems in the conventional art. The present invention addresses this need in the conventional art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.